$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 7 \\ 5 & 4 \\ 8 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 5 & 8 \\ 7 & 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$